


Sucker for You

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: Requested - anon ~ hii,can you do a James Potter x reader with sucker by the jonas brothers where the marauders always say that y/n has james in the palm of her hands and he doesn’t agree,until one day they fight and james realises that he really is a sucker for you,please? thank u❤





	Sucker for You

James Potter knew there was something about you from the moment he met you. He still remembered the shy first year he’d saw huddled in the corner of the library with a book, a small crease in between your eyebrows as you struggled to understand something in the Transfigurations textbook. Upon offering you help, James had discovered you were a muggle-born witch who’d only recently discovered the world of magic.

Now he looked at you, sat across from him in the Great Hall laughing loudly as Sirius relayed a prank they’d played on one of the older Slytherin boys. You were so focused on the story that you missed the way James looked at you, Remus however saw it and couldn’t help but smile at his friend. He had that love sick look about him, wide eyes like he couldn’t believe you were actually his and a small grin played on his face.

At first Remus and Sirius had been protective over James, his feelings for you had developed in third year and he’d done everything he could to please you. Sirius often told him that you had him in the palm of your hand but James shook him off each time, he  _ wanted  _ to do things for you, you weren’t making him. It was just some nice tokens of affection.

He’d gone out of his way to buy you things, help you with homework, follow you around, carry your bags, said yes to things you wanted to do even if he wouldn’t normally want to do it. You had tried to poliety get him to stop, or at least ease up, on the over affectionate behaviour and eventually he had. It had taken some growing up, silent treatments from you and words of wisdom from the other Marauders but James felt he wasn’t so over the top.

Others thought differently. Whilst people thought you went together perfectly it was still glaringly obvious that James was firmly in the palm of your hand. You knew it as well but tried not to take advantage of the way James chose to show his affection and feelings for you. 

When you got up to leave the table, leaning over to give James a soft kiss before standing, James’ eyes followed you as you left, the soft glint never leaving.

“Prongsy, Y/N really has you in the palm of her hand.” James rolled his eyes as he turned to look at Sirius, throwing a chip across the table that hit him in the face. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius retaliated but couldn’t help but think Sirius was right. 

-

-

-

One of the downside to James’ way of showing affection was that he got jealous easily. It was one of the few things that you dislike about it. Understandably jealously was a common trait in many relationships but when it came to your relationship with James it was very prominent. You’d made some comments about the jealousy but had never really sat down and talked to him about it.

You had been talking to a Slytherin boy in the year above you, Oswald Jefferson, about some tutoring in potions. With exams coming up shortly you thought it’d be in your best interest to go and get a little extra help in the subject you were least confident in. He’d readily agreed to help you, thankfully one of the nicer Slytherin.

You were going over the theory side of things that you’d have to know before your exam, already you had spent a lot of time in the lab with him after Slughorn had allowed it. Oswald was quizzing you and you felt surprisingly confident. Thankfully the study sessions weren’t as dull or awkward as you’d thought they would be, instead you ended up laughing as you answered another question, missing the way James glared from across the library.

“Come on mate, it’s Y/N. Nothing is happening over there other than her stressing over passing these exams.” James let out a scoff, not even looking at Sirius as he kept glaring.

“Sirius is right James. You know Y/N, she loves you as much as you love her. You’re just being ridiculous.” That caused James to snap his head around to glare at his two friends.

“Ridiculous?! She’s the one over there with some Slytherin! Always flirting with other guys like she’s not got a boyfriend, I mean seriously would it kill her to act like she was in a relationship!”

“James-” Sirius tried to interrupt him but he continued.

“No, Sirius. I mean I don’t even know why I bother some days. I put so much bloody energy into our relationship and she goes running to any old Slytherin. And don’t even get me started on-”

“James!” Remus shocked him by raising his voice which caused him to pause in his rant. He saw that neither of them were looking at him but more specifically something over his shoulder. His brows knitted together as he turned around, face falling as he saw you stood near them with tears in your eyes.

“Y/N, I-I didn’t, I-” He tried to croak out an apology but you stopped him.

“Save it Potter,” you spat, trying your hardest to keep the tears from falling down your face.”If that’s what you really think about me then we’re through!” You adjusted the strap of your bag, walking out of the library with your head held high, only letting it drop when you entered an empty classroom that looked like it hadn’t been used for a decade or two.

As you sat on the floor, not caring much about the dust that had collected, you finally let the tears fall. Sobs escaped from you as you clutched a hand to your mouth trying to quiet them, thankfully you were in a part of the castle that seemed fairly unused.

James had tried to follow you out of the library but Remus caught his arm before he could and tugged him back into his seat, whilst James had tried to fight the grip Sirius spoke.

“Dude, you messed up big time. Honestly, you’d be lucky if she wanted to talk to you again after this but you’re going to have to give her time.”

James took Sirius’ advice after he tried to talk to you and you completely ignored him, carrying on down the corridor with one of your friends, a smile that felt too fake plastered on your face.

He felt lost. James was so used to being by your side, you helping him with pranks or encouraging him to study and do homework. He was used to falling asleep with you in his arms, the feeling of safety, love and warmth all rolled into one. He was used to waking up and his day instantly being a brilliant one because the first thing he saw was you. He felt like an arse for what he had said, he didn’t mean to get jealous but he knew how many guys wanted you and felt like you were far too good for him and you would realise one day.

James loved you, always had and felt that he always would. There was no doubt in his mind you were the one for him, he’d do anything for you without hesitation. He’d break any rule he had to to make you happy. Without you he really felt lost.

The hurt you felt from hearing James’ words still followed you around daily but you were faring better than James. The smile you wore still felt fake but it was getting easier. You did miss being cuddled up by the fire in the common room together, missed the late nights chats you had when he snuck you both out of the castle to watch the stars, missed the mischief you helped caused, the dates you would have both in the castle and at Hogsmeade. 

You only needed him to apologise and promise that you’d both work on your communication skills and you both could have what you wanted.

-

-

-

James and you had been broken up for four months when he finally approached you. You were sat alone in a quiet corner of The Three Broomsticks with a warm cup of butterbeer wrapped in your hands to help fight the winter chill. The quiet was interrupted when someone cleared their throat causing you to turn and lock eyes with James.

“Hey.” He said hesitantly, hands fidgeting with one another as he looked at you shyly. 

“Hi.” You replied, eyebrows raised in question to see where this would end up. 

“Can, uh, I, can I join you?” The nerves he felt were written all over him, you took pity and nodded, gesturing to the seat opposite you. Once he sat down an awkward air settled around the pair of you.

“Listen, I know this is four months too late but I had to say it before there wasn’t a chance to. I’m sorry about what I said. None of it was true, I was just a jerk who let jealously take control. It’s just, you’re way too good for someone like me and, you know, I was scared you’d realise it and leave me. I know you were never flirting with other guys though, you’re just a nice person to everyone. What I’m trying to say is I really am sorry and I understand if you don’t have feelings for me anymore, Hell I’m not expecting us to go back to normal if you do it’s just that-” You let James ramble, knowing it was better to just let him run his course and decipher what you could from it but you drew the line when he started repeating himself frequently.

“James,” you interrupted gently, immediately he stopped talking, resembling a puppy who had just been called and was now giving its owner its full attention. You couldn’t stop the small smile that made its way on to your face. “I accept your apology, ok, and yes I still want to be with you but it’s not gonna be how it was before. We’ve got to talk about things, if your jealous just come to me. If we have a problem, we talk to each other.” James nodded along to everything you were saying, he knew things had to change so you were both happy. 

-

-

-

You and your boys had graduated from Hogwarts, all passing with grades that would benefit you. You had gotten a job in your dream field, ready to work your way up to the top whilst James and Sirius got accepted for the Aurror Program. 

James had taken you to look around some of the properties that were left to him and one of them caught your eye. It was a beautiful cottage that had a breathing view, the house elves had done an amazing job tending to the gardens all these years. James and you had moved in together and were happier than ever.

Two years into living together, James took you out on your anniversary and popped the question.

“Y/N, I’m so glad you gave me another chance and we get to live our lives together. Being with you has made me a happier man and the thought of being without you hurts like hell. Remus and Sirius like to say you have me in the palm of your hand and I’ve always denied it but looking back now you really do but I don’t think it’s a bad thing. Y/F/N Y/L/N, I’m a sucker for you. Will you do me the honour of marry me?” 

You’d said yes. Of course you had and you had the rest of yours lives to be suckers for the other. 


End file.
